


Tony Panics

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: The Avenger Babies [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But definitely not when he’s in headspace, Daddy!Steve, Just gotta clarify, Little!Tony, M/M, NOT WHEN HE’S LITTLE THOUGH, No actual smut lol, Other, Panic Attack, Papa!Bucky, Sexual Jokes, Teasing, Tony is a tease, hes a horny fuck most of the time, he’s not little until the end, non sexual age play, self hate, still not when he’s little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Tony panics, then calms down, then teases Bucky and Steve, then there’s like .5 seconds of him in little space at the end. Also they eat at Olive Garden.





	Tony Panics

Tony’s breaths come out in sharp, little pants. He’s hiding under his desk in the workshop. His eyes are blurry with tears, and his mind is racing. 

 

Still, all he can think about is the things that Steve told him when they first met. Those mean, cruel things. He thinks about them a lot. It usually doesn’t hurt this much. But they had just had a  _ fight  _ a couple seconds ago. Fights (big fights) bring back bad memories, and now all Tony can think about are the mean things. Even if Steve never says mean things anymore (except for when he does, like the one time that Tony and Bucky were little and Loki and Thor showed up.)

 

But the things he had said were true, which makes it worse. He can’t do much without his suit, really. He’s not a trained assassin, he’s not a super soldier, he’s just a weak human. He is  _ nothing.  _ Nothing but a mistake. (Slutty, disgusting, alcoholic, mistake.)

 

He lets out a wail. Part of him wants Steve to find him here, hidden and alone. Tell him he loves him lots.  The other part of him wants  _ Bucky _ to find him here. Bucky would have a long talk with Steve and then there’d be cuddles and maybe he could even convince them to go to Olive Garden for dinner because Olive Garden was super duper good. 

 

Mostly, though, he doesn’t want anybody to find him. He lets out another shaky sob. He really really doesn’t want anyone to find him. Steve and Bucky will think he’s in little space. He’s NOT. He’s just sad and panicking and god fucking damn why didn’t he take his anxiety meds?

 

The elevator doors slide open. Tony’s eyes widen and he tries to slow his sobbing. It comes out in a gurgly mess. Whoever just came in can definitely still hear him, especially if they have superhuman hearing. 

 

“Tony?”

 

It’s Steve.  

 

“Baby.”  And Bucky. Both of them. Oh no.

 

“Not little!”  His voice isn’t high or squeaky. Because it’s true, he isn’t. 

 

“That’s okay,” Steve says calmly. “Come out, please.” Tony doesn’t want to, but he knows he doesn’t really have a choice. He stands, hands shaking, maybe because he’s scared or maybe because he’s sleep deprived but probably a little bit of both. 

 

“What’s wrong, doll?” Bucky asks, resting a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know that fighting with Steve isn’t exactly fun, but if something he said really messed ya up, you gotta tell us.” 

 

Steve nods in agreement, guilt clear in his eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetie. Please talk to us? C’mon, sit down.” He motions to the couch. Tony slowly sits, Bucky and Steve sandwiching him on either side. 

 

After a few moments of hoarse breathing, Tony calms down enough to form real words and sentences.  “You said...I’m nothing without the suit,” he whispers. “You said it yourself, Steve.”

 

Steve squints for a second, confusion etching onto his face. No, he didn’t say those words while they were fighting this time. But…. then he seems to realize. Oh. Oh,  _ those words.  _

 

“Oh no, sweet thing.  It was a heat-of-the-moment type of thing. I didn’t mean it. Come here.”  Tony lets out a weak little sob and stiffens as Steve wraps his arms around him, relaxing eventually. He’s aware that Bucky is sitting somewhat awkwardly off to the side, but Tony can’t find it himself to care. 

 

Eventually, Steve pulls away. Tony is still sort of shaking. “Can we maybe go out to dinner?” He asks quietly. He doesn’t want to talk about his panic attack. He just wants to have a nice dinner with his boyfriends.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Bucky hums, rubbing a hand through Tony’s hair. He tugs a little, pulling Tony to him so he can kiss him. Tony let’s out a weak moan against Bucky’s lips, before pulling away and giving Steve a kiss, too. 

 

Bucky stands, beckoning for Steve and Tony. “Where does my favorite billionaire wanna go?”

 

“Olive Garden,” Tony instantly answers. Because damn, he wants some chicken Alfredo. 

 

“Yum,” Steve honest-to-God moans. Bucky and Tony cast him a matching look. “What? I’m expecting sex after we eat, by the way.”’

 

“Of course,” Bucky agrees, smirking. Tony nods enthusiastically, before crawling into Steve’s lap, straddling him. 

 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut, and he lifts his hips, looking for some friction. Before he can get it, though, Tony jumps off him, and takes a hold of Bucky’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s gooooo!”

 

Steve groans in frustration. Even so, he gets up, and follows his boyfriends to the elevator.

 

***

 

Tony leans back against his chair, across from Bucky and Steve. He’s stuffed, but Bucky and Steve are still fucking eating, and he’s bored. He’s already had dessert, too, so now all he can do is wait. 

 

“You guys are slowwwww,” he whines. 

 

“Somebody is inpatient.”

 

“I want sex,” Tony says, point-blank.

 

“You’ll get it, kitten. Just wait.”

 

“Ughhhg.”  Tony huffs and grabs another breadstick, taking a bite out of it. He chuckles as an idea pops into his head. They’re in a pretty private part of the restaurant— about as private as it can get, really. So he does what he does best. 

 

He deep throats the breadstick, staring his lovers straight in the eye. 

 

Steve chokes on a noodle. 

 

Bucky chokes on water. 

 

Tony smiles innocently and eats his breadstick, before casually reaching down and shoving a hand in his pants. He knows they know what he’s doing. 

 

***

 

When they get home, they waste no time.  

 

***

 

Tony rolls over, poking Bucky. “Papa, wake up.”

 

“Hmm?” Bucky asks, eyes blinking open. “What’s up, baby?”

 

“I’m thirsty.”

 

“Oh, well, we can fix that. Where’s Stevie?”

 

Tony shrugs, pointing to the bathroom. “He stayed up late.”  

 

“Mm, that’s not very good, is it?”

 

“No, Papa,” Tony answers, standing and following Bucky to the kitchen. Bucky pours him some juice in a bottle, sitting Tony down on the couch. He makes sure to hold the bottle up to Tony’s mouth, stroking his hair as he does so. 

 

Steve stumbles out of the bathroom, looking exhausted. “Hey,” he greets. “The showers broken again.”

 

Bucky laughs. “I’m sure Tony will fix it and improve it when he’s big.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure he will,” Steve says fondly, looking at his boys. “Cmon, let’s go to bed.”

  
  
  



End file.
